


Mahalo

by osaycanyousolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaycanyousolo/pseuds/osaycanyousolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley convinces Hope to go surfing with them after their game is cancelled in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahalo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday GoalSolo! (Sorry this took so long!)

            Hope walked off the bus with her headphones on and her bag slung over her shoulder. She noticed the small group of trouble makers huddled together conspiratorially in a cluster outside of the doors to the building. They were waiting for someone from the practice facility to open the doors to the locker room. From Hope’s vantage point, Kelley was trying to convince Ash and Tobin of something.

            Hope removed her headphones and hung them around her neck as she approached the group. “What are we planning ladies?” she asked in staged whisper, resting her arm on Tobin’s shoulder.

            The group looked around at each other, reluctant to spill their secret. Ash finally rolled her eyes and said, “We’re going surfing.”

            “All this secrecy for surfing? Don’t you guys go surfing all the time?” Hope scoffed. She was honestly disappointed in their answer. She was hoping they were up to something a little more fun. Maybe they were hiding something and didn’t want to tell her.

            “Yes, we do go surfing all the time,” Kelley replied calmly. “I didn’t know that you were interested.”

            Hope laughed, “In surfing? Not really. In whatever else you all are up to, possibly.”

            “How do you know we are up to something?” Ash asked innocently.

            “Because if you were just talking about surfing, you’d all be like, ‘Hey guys, wanna go surfing?’ When I got off the bus you were huddled suspiciously, which means you are not just going surfing,” Hope explained with a laugh, trying to weasel their true agenda out of them.

            “We’re going surfing. Then we are having a bonfire,” Tobin explained nonchalantly.

            “Tobin!” Kelley scolded.

            “What? She wasn’t going to give up until we told her. Have you met her? It’s better just to tell her,” Tobin defended with a shrug.

            Ash rolled her eyes and Kelley crossed her arms. Hope shook her head, “So that’s your plan? You’re going to go surfing and have a bonfire tonight? Wow, you guys are living on the edge.”

            “Might I remind you that we are supposed to be taking it easy tonight because the time change is going to be a disaster? If Jill or Dawn catches wind of this they are going to have our asses,” Kelley pointed out.

            Hope shrugged, “Hasn’t stopped you before.”

            Ash smirked, “Good point. Just keep it on the low ok?”

            Hope rolled her eyes, “Yeah no problem. You kids have fun.”

            Hope walked away from the little group with a shake of her head. The doors to the locker room were open and she made her way down the hallway. Kelley ran up behind her and linked her arm with Hope’s. Hope looked down at their intertwined arms and then at Kelley. Kelley smiled and asked, “Hey, wanna come?”

            “With you guys?” Hope clarified, taken aback by Kelley’s invitation. She wasn’t usually invited places by the younger players. It was mostly Carli or Pinoe doing the inviting.

            “Yeah, duh. Wanna come?” Kelley confirmed with a nod.

            “Um, I don’t really surf and I don’t think Ash and Tobin want to hang out with me,” Hope stated calmly.

            “Oh shut up. They were just surprised you came over. We’re asking a bunch of people and I’m asking you. You never do anything fun with us anymore. Stop being an old lady and come surfing with us. There will even be beer. You can sleep on the plane tomorrow,” Kelley enticed, pulling on her sleeve like a little kid.

            “Who else is going?” Hope asked hesitantly.

            “I dunno. I’m asking you. Come with us, please? Don’t you want to learn how to surf? Hasn’t it always been on your bucket list? You’re not too old to learn something new!” Kelley begged as they entered the locker room.

            Hope laughed loudly, which caught a few teammates by surprise. Kelley smiled up at Hope with a twinkle in her eye, as if she knew she had Hope right where she wanted her. Hope returned her smile and said, “Alright, alright, fine. Where the hell do I get a surfboard?”

            “Woohoo!” Kelley cheered. “Don’t worry Tasha’s got us covered. Tobin said she’s going to come pick us up and take us to a locals spot. All we have to do is supply the refreshments. So you’re coming for real?”

            Hope sighed as Kelley stood next to her expectantly. “Ok yes, I’m in,” she relented.

***

            Hope straddled her surfboard beyond the breakers and breathed in the clean ocean air. The cancelation of the game had made all of this possible and she reveled in the peacefulness of the waves rocking her gently back and forth. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of the setting sun.

            “Hey Solo, you going to actually do this or what?” Carli chided as she paddled up next to her.

            Hope chuckled and smiled at her friend, “I was enjoying some peace and quiet until your ass came over.”

            “Eh, peace and quiet is overrated. You seriously going to just sit out here all afternoon?” she asked.

            “Maybe,” Hope replied calmly.

            “Ok, you have fun. I can’t believe we got talked into this,” Carli said, pointing her board toward the shore.

            “I can’t believe you got talked into this,” Hope replied with a snort.

            “Yeah well Tasha,” Carli explained, rolling her eyes.

            “Yeah well KO,” Hope replied with a shrug in return.

            Carli laughed, “You actually going to show off your skills? Or just keep pretending?”

            “Haven’t decided yet,” Hope smirked at her friend.

            “Carry on then,” Carli responded with a nod, paddling away from her.

            Hope smiled at Carli’s retreating figure and watched her other teammates try to catch waves. Ash was encouraging Ali adorably, while Ali was contentedly paddling around on her board, having fallen off less than gracefully three times already. Kelley and Tobin were laughing at Alex, who was awkwardly trying to stand up on her board. Kelley had already been showing off for everyone, which had allowed Hope some alone time after Kelley had painstakingly made her practice popping up on the beach.

            As soon as they had arrived at the beach, Kelley had helped Hope pick out the perfect board. She’d pulled her over to a vacant spot in the sand and instructed her with practice paddling and standing up. Kelley had helped Hope pick out a few small waves, which Hope may or may not have attempted to ride. She’d stood up on a few, but was holding back, allowing Kelley to give her tips. Kelley had encouraged Hope to try some bigger waves, but had gotten distracted by Alex’s spectacular wipe outs and consequent cackling by Tobin and Ash.

            Hope closed her eyes again and relished in the soft wooshing of the waves. She heard the sounds of paddling next to her and opened them to see Kelley smiling at her from her perch on her board. “Hey,” Kelley greeted.

            “Hey,” Hope replied, returning her smile.

            “Whatcha doing?” Kelley asked softly, almost nervously.

            “Taking all of this in. Thank you for the invitation. I think I needed this,” Hope admitted, not meeting Kelley’s eyes.

            Kelley nodded absently before saying, “It’s beautiful out here. I could stay here forever.”

            “Mm,” Hope replied noncommittally.

            “Can I ask you a question?” Kelley asked quietly, just barely over the sound of the waves.

            “I think you just did,” Hope replied sarcastically.

            “Ass,” Kelley responded with a laugh, splashing water at Hope. She grew pensive for a minute and then asked, “Why don’t you want to hang out with us anymore?”

            Hope looked at her started and then replied, “What do you mean?”

            Kelley looked away briefly and responded, “I mean you used to come out with us all of the time. You used to be more a part of this team. And now, you sort of just hang out with Carli.”

            Hope paused briefly before answering, “A lot has happened this year.”

            “So? We support you. I support you,” Kelley said emphatically. Hope looked at her, a sad smile was the only response she could give. “Look I don’t care about what happened this year. It’s over. It doesn’t matter.”

            Hope sighed, “It does matter though.”

            “Not to me,” Kelley replied emphatically.

            Hope met her eyes. The caring and support she found there was overwhelming. Hope felt tears well up in her eyes and looked away before Kelley could notice.

            “Hey,” Kelley prompted. Hope blinked back the moisture in her eyes and faced Kelley again. “I’ve missed you,” Kelley said simply.

            “I’ve missed you too kid,” Hope admitted with a small laugh.

            “Can we stop being all mushy now and ride some waves?” Kelley asked with a smirk.

            Hope laughed again and flicked ocean water in Kelley’s direction, “Be my guest.”

            “Oh stop! You can’t just drift out here all night,” Kelley told her emphatically.

            “Oh yeah? That was my plan,” Hope said with mock seriousness.

            “Don’t be boring!” Kelley chastised. “Get out there!”

            Hope rolled her eyes, “Ok fine! Tell me when!”

            Kelley watched the waves for a while and then coached Hope as she picked a good wave. Hope took her advice seriously and followed her coaching closely. Hope paddled through the wave and felt it catch her board. She balanced her body on the board and pulled her feet up from beneath her. She slowly stood on the board and let her instincts take over. Her body balanced itself on the board and Hope concentrated on feeling the board underneath her. Somewhere behind her she heard hooting from her teammates. She smiled to herself and turned the board into the wave, effectively ending her ride. She jumped off the board and into the warm Hawaiian waters, letting the wave wash over the top of her. She surfaced and wiped the water from her eyes. She looked past the rising waves to Kelley, who was smiling at her in disbelief.

***

            “Ok I’m a good teacher, but I’m not that good! Where’d you learn how to surf?” Kelley asked Hope, handing her a beer and sitting in front of the bonfire next to her in the sand.

            Hope thanked her for the beer and smiled, “I’ve been to some tropical places in the last few years. I may or may not have been practicing.”

            Kelley scoffed indignantly, “Why didn’t you tell me you knew how to surf?”

            Hope laughed, “I wouldn’t say I know how to surf exactly. I’d say I’ve taken some lessons and remember the basics.”

            “Well I was under the assumption that you didn’t know how to surf,” Kelley said, pouting slightly.

            “Aw,” Hope replied, nudging the younger player with her shoulder. “Did you have your heart set on teaching me?”

            Kelley shot her a side eye and wrinkled her nose before answering, “Maybe.”

            Hope laughed and sipped her beer. She looked around at her teammates and smiled. She turned to Kelley and said simply, “Mahalo.”

            “For what?” Kelley responded, eyebrows raised slightly in question.

            “This,” Hope nodded toward the bonfire and her laughing teammates.

            Kelley followed her gaze and smiled, “I’m glad you came.”

            “Me too,” Hope replied, returning Kelley’s smile with one of her own. The firelight danced in the younger woman’s eyes as Kelley’s smile widened affectionately. Hope lifted her arm and wrapped it around Kelley’s shoulders. Kelley leaned against her and turned her face back to the bonfire, sighing contentedly. Hope closed her eyes, inviting in the warmth of the fire and the closeness of Kelley. She kissed the top Kelley’s ocean damp hair, smiling with the taste of salt water on her lips, and vowed to no longer be an island.


End file.
